Misery
by delrey58
Summary: An accident happened during their mission. Which left Lucy in the hospital. But sometimes staying at the hospital being conforted by the guy you like isn't that bad.
1. Chapter 1

**December 22,2010**

**Dear Lucy, get well soon =)**

"**Natsu are you ok?" said Lucy**

**Natsu was on the ground facing the Lucy with a weird smile.**

"**You are such an idiot." said Lucy with a fainted smile**

"**Did you see me Lucy? I took that guy down with one punch!" said Natsu**

"**Yes Natsu. But next time…..try not to destroy the town!" screamed Lucy**

**Natsu looked back at the town. And saw that he really did destroy the town.**

"**Oops" said Natsu**

**Lucy stormed off. Leaving without the guy who destroyed everything.**

"_Who does he think he is?"_

"_Maybe next time I should go with Gray and Erza."_

"_But still… I don't want to leave him and be a big bitch."_

"**Man she left without me. Maybe I should go and apologize." said Natsu**

"_Maybe I should go and apologize to him…..hey wait a second"_

"_This isn't the path I took….."_

**Lucy looked left and right. She was starting to worry. Lucy clutched her hand to her chest. **

***crack***

"**Who's there?" said Lucy**

**The sound got closer and closer to Lucy….**

**Natsu jumped out of the bush.**

"**Heya! lu.."**

"**AHHHHHH MONSTER!" screamed Lucy**

**Lucy punched Natsu in the face.**

***whack***

**Lucy turned around. **

"**I am so sorry Natsu! I thought you were a monster!"**

**Natsu frowned and walked away.**

"**Wait Natsu…. ….Im sorry I walked away from you."**

"**Im sorry too hehe." said Natsu**

**Lucy grabbed Natsu by the hand and started to run.**

"**Lucy where are you going?" said Natsu**

"**We're getting out of here." said Lucy**

"**I don't think that's the way out…" said Natsu**

"**Are you sure?" said Lucy**

"**But then again I cant really remember." said Natsu**

**Lucy saw an exit.**

"**Yes we made…."**

**Lucy was on the edge of the cliff. She started to fall off the cliff.**

"**AHHHHH!" **

"**Give me your hand!" said Natsu **

"**Nghhhh"**

**Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand. **

"**Thank goodness."**

**Natsu pulled Lucy. Their hands started to slip.**

"**Natsu!"**

"**Lucy!"**

**Lucy tumbled down the cliff. Natsu started to run towards her.**

"**Hold on Lucy I'm coming for you!"**

**Luckily Natsu caught her.**

"**Lucy are you ok?"**

"**Oww it hurts Natsu."**

"**Don't worry Luce I'm taking you to the hospital"**

**40 minutes later….**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I hope Lucy's okay. I care about her so much…."_

**Natsu kept pacing back and forth in the empty hospital hall way. The door opened.**

"**How is she doctor?" questioned Natsu**

"**She's doing fine. But she will have to stay here for a while until she heals." said the doctor**

**Natsu was relieved.**

"**Can I see her doctor?"**

"**Sure"**

**Natsu went into the room.**

"**Heya Luce….."**

"**Hi Natsu"**

"**How do you feel?" said Natsu**

**Natsu sat on the chair next to her bed.**

"**I feel tired." said Lucy with a weak smile**

**Natsu walked over to Lucy. They both smiled . Natsu hugged her.**

"**Natsu…."**

"**You scared the hell out of me. Don't ever do that again weirdo."**

"**I'm sorry I made you worry."**

**Natsu stood up.**

"**Hey are hungry? Said Natsu with a giant smile**

"**Yup. Can you get me a onigiri ( Japanese rice ball)?" said Lucy**

"**Sure thing." said Natsu**

**Natsu felt like the happiest man on earth. He skipped to the cafeteria.**

"_Hahaha he's skipping."_

"**Those two are such a cute couple." said the doctor with a thumbs up smiling like a weirdo**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Can I get two onigiri?" said Natsu**

"**Here you go. That will be 50 jewels ." said the cashier**

**Natsu walked back with the yummy rice balls.**

"**I'M BACK LUCY!"**

"**Natsu shhhhhh! There's people sleeping you know." said Lucy**

"**I got the onigiri." said Natsu**

"**Haha yummy! Thanks Natsu!" said Lucy**

"**Hey are you sure you should be here at 3:30 AM in the hospital?" questioned Lucy**

"**Don't worry. I checked the hallways. Nobody was there." said Natsu with a evil grin**

"**Hmmmmm okay if you say so…" said Lucy**

"**Lets eat!" said Natsu**

**20 minutes later…**

"**I'm stuffed!" said Lucy**

"**I'm so full." said Natsu**

***yawn***

"**I'm tired. Thanks for coming Natsu. I'll see you tomorrow." said Lucy**

"**Natsu are you sleeping?" said Lucy**

**Natsu fell asleep on the chair.**

"_He's so cute when he sleeps hehe."_

**Lucy wrapped him with her extra blanket. She fell asleep.**

**Next morning….**

***yawn***

"**Good morning na…."**

**Natsu wasn't on the chair. The blanket was folded and was placed on the chair. The only thing she could hear was the sound of birds chirping. The doctor walked in.**

"**Good morning Lucy san."**

"**Good morning doctor."**

"**How are you feeling?" said the doctor**

"**My leg still hurts. But my arm sorta got better." said Lucy**

"**I'm going to give you a shot. When I x - rayed you it seems like you have broken foot also."**

"**Oh…."**

"**So I'm going to need you to stay here for another week."**

***sigh***

**The doctor got his shot out.**

"**Alright lets get this over with." said Lucy**

**10 minutes later…**

"**Heya Luce!" said Natsu**

"**Natsu your back!"**

"**I got you some flowers. But I don't know if you like flowers but I don't know. Hehe." said Natsu**

"**Huh?" said Lucy**

"**Never mind… said Natsu**

"**Awww thanks for the flowers Natsu!"**

"**No problem." said Natsu **

**Natsu blushed**

"**Hey so do you wanna get out of here?" said Natsu**

"**I can't Natsu . The doctor told me I have to stay here ." said Lucy**

"**Hmmmm."**

**Natsu lifted Lucy off the bed.**

"**Natsu what are you doing ?" said Lucy**

**He let her go.**

"**Hehe." said Natu**

"**You're so stupid!" said Lucy**

**Lucy started to blush. And hid under the sheets.**

"_She's cute when she's mad."_

"**It's so boring here!" said Natsu**

"**What do you expect it's a hospital , not a carnival." said Lucy**

**The door opened wide. It was Gray and Erza**

"**Hey Lucy." said Gray**

"**How are you feeling?" questioned Erza**

"**Pretty good, I guess." said Lucy**

"**We got you something." said Erza**

**Gray got out a fluffy teddy bear.**

"**Aww thanks guys." said Lucy**

"**Your welcome." said Gray and Erza**

"**Oh yeah by the way. Why are YOU here at the hospital?" said Gray with a smirk**

"**I was uhh you know just visiting. You gotta problem with that ice boy?"" said Natsu**

"**Matter of fact I do dumbass." said Gray**

"**Gray and Natsu stop now." said Erza**

"**Yeah yeah." said Gray**

"**Come on lets go Gray.'**

"**Right." said Gray**

**Erza and Gray left.**

"**Alone at last…." said Natsu with a weird grin**

"**Uhhh yeah haha…" said Lucy**

"**Hey I'll be right back ok? Don't move. " said Natsu**

"_Where the hell is he going?"_

**10 minutes later…**

"**I'm back!" said Natsu**

**Natsu was holding a big bag of pillows.**

"**ATACK! " said Natsu**

"**Wait Natsu don't! said Lucy**

**Natsu kept hitting Lucy with his pillows.**

"**Alright that's it!" said Lucy**

**Natsu and Lucy was at each other for about 30 minutes. Until…**

"**Ok Lucy san lets check up on that fo" said the doctor**

**The pillow Natsu was going to hit Lucy with .Whacked the doctors head.**

"**OH MY FUCKING GOSH NATSU!" said Lucy**

"**IM SO SORRY DOCTOR!" said Natsu**

"**Ohhhhhhh my head…." said the doctor**

"**Are you ok doctor?"**

"**What are you guys doing?" questioned the doctor**

"**We were umm having a pillow fight…." said Natsu**

"**You kids these days, I swear…" said the doctor**

**They all started to just give in and laugh. Being visited at the hospital can be great…or bad.I hope you guys liked that. =) Happy holidays everybody! **

**Love,**

**Natsu**


End file.
